Global Positioning System (GPS) technology can be used for location determination, clock synchronization and navigation of an automobile, an airplane or a ship. GPS receivers can receive GPS signals from multiple GPS satellites and determine their position using information embedded in the GPS signals. Several governments and commercial organizations have deployed satellites that transmit GPS signals for military and commercial use. Position and time bearing signals for commercial use are typically sent unencrypted by the GPS satellites.